A really, really, REALLY stupid and bad fic
by Keso
Summary: -warning! this is a 100% stupid fanfic- Harry meets dracos sister praco in the hospitalwing. Read and enjoy.


WARNING!  
  
This FanFic is made by Emma and Carolina. It may be an unresonably short story, but after all, we are from sweden. So if just exept that we are a little. diffrent (?), you probably will love our humor ^_^  
  
  
  
Harry was sitting in the great hall. He had a terrible headache, wich ment that Voldemort was nearby. "is something wrong, harry?" ron asked, looking worried. "no, i am okey!" Harry took his owl and walked out from the great hall. Hermione and ron followed him. "come on now, Harry," ron said. "You can tell us everything!" "we're SUPPOSED to be your BEST FRIENDS!" hermione continued. harry gave up. :"OK, OK, MY SCAR'S HURTING AGAIN!" they went very quiet. "saticfied now?" Hermione swallowed. She was allways nervous when harry felt like this. "are you sure it's not a headache," said ron harry thought about it for a moment. "Actually... that might just be it... I'm going to the hospitalwing." Well, Harry camed to the hospitalwing, and madame pomfrey gaved him an Ipren. But harry didn't pay much attention to the pill. he had spotted a very familiar, blond, pale, person on the bed by the window. It was Draco's sister Praco. God, she's beautiful, Harry said to himself Unfortunatley, he said it just a leeeettle bit too loud. The drop dead gorgeus girl in the bed woke up, and turned her head to stare at him. harry went scarlet. "are you talking to me, wonderboy?" she whispered. Harry didn't know what he would answer, so he said "grelaaeeejft..." Praco stared at him for a second, then she said "Potter, stop drooling on my sheet" Then she did weird little things with her tounge. "Mm, that scar looks so good on you..." "Well thanks" said Harry. "Do you want another one?" "Err.. no.. what-" "THEN GET THE HELL OFF OF MY BED!" harry jumped away to the other side of the room. Then he stared at Praco like he wanted a new order from her Praco was enjoying herself, in a malfoy sort of way. "kiss the floor!" she demanded. harry did what he was told. the floor was very dusty, but Harry didn't care. He liked taking orders from this slytherin beauty queen. "Bark like a dog," praco commanded. "woof?" harry felt a bit silly. "tha's like.. SO lame." she crossed her "louder." "BARK BARK!" Harry shouted out. Praco looked pleased. "And now, get me some vanilla tea." But harry had had enough of it. "Just because you're the most beautyful gilr I've ever seen, it doesn't mean I'm your SLAVE. get your OWN tea, for merlin's sake!" At that moment, draco entered the room. Praco began to cry quietly. Draco stared at Harry. "What are you doing here? What are you doing to my sister?" Praco looked up and said "That mean boy just came in here, and he is so mean to me! i just want to sleep!" Harry knew that Praco only pretended to be sad. But Draco belived her, and beated Harry down. Harry was pressed to the floor, and dracos nose was barely touching his. "Don't you bother my sister, you four-eyed, muggleloving, stinking little... little..." draco was staring into harrys green eyes, totally forgetting what he was on about. Harry tried to push him off, but as we all know, harry's a skinny little boy (quite small for his age), so he failed misserably. Harrys eyes paralized Draco. He could not think clear. Harry tried to get off him, but it was impossible. He saw Praco giggle at the silly situation. "You... It's... Don't mess with HER, OK?" draco hissed. he thought 'mess whit me instead, mess with ME', but he wouldn't give himself away like that. he WAS, in fact, a MALFOY. "I-I-I won't!" harry sqealed. "Just don't hit me in the face! Anywhere but the face! Please!" Draco heard Praco shout "beat his greasy noodle!" but he did not. He droped harry into the floor and just walked out of the room. Harry was shaking all over. He went to the bed next to Praco's to lie down and breathe slowly for a while. "My brother would've beaten you to a bloody pulp if you weren't in the hospitalwing." "yes, but I'm not afraid of him. I've vanquished the dark lord for god's sake!" "Yeah, you're probably right... Wait a minute. You killed dad's boss??" "He killed MY dad!" She went quiet for a minute. "Then I guess we're even." she said thoughtfully. "Yeah." Harry sat up on the bed. "You know, I haven't noticed you around." "I started only yesterday. I went to durmstrang before, but the cold weather was really bad for my skin, so mother sent me here instead." "I find you very atractive." "Well, duuh. EVERYBODY does." :Harry took a deap breath. "Would you-.... ehmm..." "Would I what?" "Nothing.. forget it." "Would WHAT?" Harry looked up on Pracos pale face. God, she was beautiful. Her long blonde hair, the round big eyes, her soft skin, her red lips... God, I must kiss her... :He leaned closer to her. SLAP. She had hit him right across the face. "What the hell do you think you're DOING?" Harry woke up. "S-sorry! Really, I don't know what's gotten into me, I-," "You tried to KISS me, you lousy motherfucker!" "Well, I-" "I don't get kissed by guys! I'm praco bloody malfoy! I kiss them!" And she grabbed him by the ears and dragged him to her so violently that his glasses fell to the floor. She kissed hin passionatley on the mouth. harry fellt dizzy. Harry didn't want the moment to end, but it did. Then a though hit him; he had been kissed by a malfoy. malfoy. malfoy. that really sounded weird. Praco smiled and looked away. Harry fellt the warmness flow up in his head. His brain was a melted jellyfish Harry had to ask her something. "Are we like... boyfriend-girlfriend now?" She looked at him, gave him the infamus malfoy-smirk, and simply said: "No." Harry was very dissapointed, even though he could almost hear Ron screaming "You're dating a MALFOY? Have you gone bloody mad? A malfoy! Harry, for christ's sake, tell me this is just a sick joke!".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
